


I Care

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream is a bitch, Family Issues Kinda?, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying String, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Techno didn’t care for much. What he did care for though was his brother, and when his brother got hurt you best believe Techno was going to burn the world to hell to make him happy again.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★I adore Dream, this is just a story posing him in a more villainous role than I usually do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I Care

Technoblade looked down at Dream and scoffed, his boot heel, golden plated boot heel, pressed up against the other's chest. It probably hurt but Techno didn’t much care. What he did care about was the fact that this was his brother's soulmate. His twin brother's soulmate. And this man also happened to have hurt his brother to the point he locked himself away in a fake version of himself that valued “friendship”, didn’t find the same joy in making music, and didn’t scheme and giggle with Techno. He couldn’t deal with this anymore, and he was going to get his brother back one way or another.

If Techno’s soulmate, a man a bit older than he- who he was platonically soulmates with- named Philza, had been hurt this badly by someone he would have done the same thing to whoever hurt him, but Techno refused to let Wilbur even come near Dream, let alone protect him from Techno’s wrath. Dream deserved everything being done to him for hurting Wilbur.

Techno pressed his heel a bit deeper into Dream’s sternum, wishing he could hear the always satisfying crack before he let up and took his foot off the other's chest. Sadly, he didn’t, and he brought his boot back down to the ground. Techno scoffed at Dream, “Pathetic. This is Dream? The one who almost beat me?” (PLEASE KEEP IN MIND I ADORE DREAM, THIS IS A STORY!!)

Dream’s eyes fluttered open and Techno glared. This man had hurt his twin. His mind kept going back to that, he voices in his head chanting or blood. They didn’t care much for Wilbur, let alone a few, but they couldn’t care less for why they were getting blood as long as they got it. The chanting had gotten louder and overtaken his thoughts, most of his thoughts consisting of the rush for the blood of his brother's soulmate while a small part worried for what his brother would think of him if he did this. 

He was too caught up to fully follow up on the small part of himself and within moments he found Dream’s decaying corpse on the floor as well as his body covered in blood.

𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙾𝚏𝚏 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙰 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚐

The other would respawn, and while he waited for confusion to flood the chat at Dream’s death message he surveyed his outfit. The voices had calmed slightly to the point he could note the blood covering the majority of his cape, it was a dull color that stained his cape just slightly, as both were red. It didn’t give it a nice look, just looking like a dark runny liquid in random splotches on the bottom and occasionally around other parts. His boots were stained from walking around in the blood pooling in the floor out of Dream’s evaporating body. It dropped down onto the ground beneath him, creating another little puddle. Techno’s red eyes surveyed the area around with amused boredom, having already dealt with the bones that had... magically snapped off the other's body when he had still been in it. A pile of Dream’s bloodied armor and weapons was in the corner and Techno paused for a moment before leaving it. He doubted the other would go back for it, not wanting to see this room again for a long time.

A message popped up, then another, and soon enough the chat was flooded with questions of who had done it and broken the script. Techno couldn’t bring himself to care, and he knew that the other wouldn’t tell who did it. He’d made sure of that.

Technoblade ran off in the distance, quickly disappearing into the background as his eyes flashed back to Dream’s body for a moment before finally fading into the shadows. 

If Dream treated Wilbur any different after that day Wilbur didn’t say and Techno didn’t ask. He already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I did I good job being descriptive here but I kinda tried.
> 
> Again, I adore Dream, this is just something I got an idea for.
> 
> This was kinda a throw-away idea but I might go back and edit it a bit later.


End file.
